


The Halloween Tale of Love and Magic

by estriel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Hand Jobs, Kitsune, M/M, Smut, Toronto Cricket Skating and Curling Club, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wedding Banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: Javi has never attended the Cricket Club Halloween Party before.This time, however, he is in Toronto with little to do, his employment contract already signed, the final details of his coaching job hashed out with Brian and his team, andeveryone is going, Javiii, Zhenya all but squeals at him when she runs into him in the hallway the day before Halloween.Even Yuzu!, she adds, sly.And so he closes his mouth, swallows the excuse that was on the tip of his tongue, and nods.“Fine, I’ll come.”





	The Halloween Tale of Love and Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I was not planning on this.  
What happened was the following:  
\- @MsDaring drew something (namely the amazing artwork of Yuzu you'll find inserted into the text)  
\- I was like "ooooooh"...  
\- Then I was like "I hope this is just a short quick thing"  
\- Then @MsDaring drew Javi to match  
\- Then, approximately 4.5K words later, here I am with a smutty, cheesy, easy Halloween bonanza of a fic. 
> 
> Happy Halloween!

Javi has never attended the Cricket Club Halloween Party before, probably because it falls in the middle of the competitive season, and Halloween is not a thing he grew up with, and as such, it never seemed very important.

This time, however, he is in Toronto with little to do, his employment contract already signed, the final details of his coaching job hashed out with Brian and his team, and _everyone is going, Javiii_, Zhenya all but squeals at him when she runs into him in the hallway the day before Halloween. _Even Yuzu!_, she adds, sly. Javi looks at her, searching for the bluff, but she just grins. _All true, I swear!_ And so he closes his mouth, swallows the excuse that was on the tip of his tongue, and nods.

“Fine, fine, I’ll come.”

Yuzu. Javi can’t believe how much sway he still holds over him, but he is not surprised. Nor does he mind. He wouldn’t be here, after all, if it weren’t for Yuzu…

He spends Wednesday afternoon trawling through the mall, looking for something he could wear – _something without feathers, please_, he tells the shop assistant when he spots the array of heavily decorated masks on display, _and_ _no glitter_. He imagines that will be Yuzu’s thing, and for a moment his mind strays to the swan costume Yuzu had skated in at the Olympics Gala. He remembers in vivid detail how Yuzu’s back had moved under the thin layer of illusion mesh when he held his hands out behind him for Javi to take. All sharp shoulder blades, bones seemingly delicate, bird-like. Javi swallows, cheeks growing hot as he remembers how he had lain in bed later that night, and wondered what it would feel like to pull that zipper down ever so carefully, and lay his palm on Yuzu’s bare skin beneath.

In the end, he walks out with a plain black mask, hat and cape ensemble which the grinning shop assistant suggested to him once he had refused a rather extravagant superhero costume in red and blue latex. He has never seen the _Mask of Zorro_ movie, but when he looks it up on YouTube, Javi is convinced the girl at the shop had been poking fun at him for his accent, thicker now that he’s spent a while living in Spain again. Still beats latex Superman, Javi thinks to himself when he dresses himself in black jeans and shirt the following evening, then throws on the cape and gets ready to head to the Cricket Club.

The dining room is dimmer than usual, the only illumination coming from the carved pumpkins placed on the buffet tables and the fairy lights dangling from the ceiling. There are fake spider webs draped over the windows, and glow-in-the-dark skeletons peeking out from the corners. It makes Javi smile despite his initial reluctance to participate. He picks up a glass of sparkling wine from one of the waiters, sipping at it and watching people mill about.

He spots Evgenia easily enough, what with her white wig and impressively creepy make-up, and she gives him a brief hug. “Good thing that you’re finally here, Javi!” she says and pokes his arm. “Yuzu was asking about you already.”

Javi stares at her, his heartbeat suddenly faster, but she only laughs, winks – creepy, creepy, what with the skull-like face she has painted on her skin – and skips off to pick up some food.

He shakes his head and follows her to the buffet, deciding that getting some food in his stomach before he continues with the wine might be a good idea.

He hears Jason’s gasp halfway across the room. “Yu-zuu!” Jason’s voice gets a little shrill at the end, and Javi watches as the American covers his mouth with his hand, clearly both amused and scandalized. The gesture looks comical, doubly so in the exaggerated pirate outfit Jason is sporting, and Javi would be laughing if he was not suddenly breathless and dizzy.

He barely has the time to ensure his jaw is not hanging open before Yuzu spots him. He watches his former rival as he says something to Jason in Japanese, making Jason giggle, and then comes striding towards Javi.

“Hello, beautiful stranger,” Yuzu says when he’s standing in front of him, hip jutting to the side and head cocked slightly. His voice is a little muffled by the mask covering his face, but Javi hears the teasing smile in it, the warmth.

“Stop it,” Javi says, and looks away. He’s suddenly grateful for the dim light because he is sure he is blushing. He’s also sure he doesn’t want Yuzu to see that. “I know it’s you, Yuzu,” he adds, perhaps to remind Yuzu of what they are, _who _they are to each other, despite the fact that this is a costume party.

“I know,” comes the answer, and Javi’s breath catches at the tone, then leaves him entirely when Yuzu reaches for the mask and pulls it off his face. Yuzu’s looking at him through his lashes, a small, pouty smirk on his face. Javi wonders if he’s wearing eyeliner. He also wonders what he’s wearing under the yukata he’s in. It sits low on Yuzu’s shoulders, revealing his collarbones and good chunk of his chest in a way that Javi is sure would be considered rather obscene in Japan. Yuzu’s outfit certainly deserves Jason’s reaction, Javi thinks.

He tears his eyes away from the expanse of skin – no illusion mesh this time, he thinks absent-mindedly – and meets Yuzu’s eyes.

“Still beautiful,” Yuzu says then, a bit less brazen without his mask, but his look is smoldering. Javi bites his lip, takes a hurried gulp of his champagne.

“Thank you, I guess?” he stutters, completely rattled. This is not how he and Yuzu work and he’s lost, not sure how to take this. It’s always been stolen glances, and meaningful gazes, but never more than that. For Yuzu to come forth and say something like that, even if in joke… It’s like Javi’s fantasies come true, only better.

“Is official now, Javi?” Yuzu asks, interrupting Javi’s racing thoughts. He smiles broadly, eyes crinkling into narrow crescents, and okay, this is more familiar. Javi relaxes, returns the smile.

“What is?” he asks.

“You signed contract with Cricket Club? You will coach here?”

“Yes,” Javi says. He can still hardly believe it, still as surprised and excited as he had been when Brian had first reached out to him with the offer, several months ago. “Yes, I am.”

It had taken him a while to make this decision, and it had not been an easy one. But after he and Marina broke up at the end of summer, it was as if suddenly he could see how overwhelmingly the scales were tipping towards accepting this job here, in Toronto. It would be a good base, a familiar one. He would gain invaluable coaching experience, learning from the best, working with students who love to skate, who come to Cricket from all over the world. He would learn the ropes of running a skating school, too, Brian had promised – and Javi is going to need that, if he wants his dream of opening his own school to come true one day. It was a good offer, a brilliant offer. And then there was Yuzu. Yuzu, whom Javi had missed almost from day one of his retirement. Yuzu, whom Javi had thought of more often than would be advisable, and in ways that made him question what he was even doing with Marina, in Spain… Javi would be lying if he didn’t admit that Yuzu’s presence in Toronto had not influenced his decision.

“Congratulations!” Yuzu says now, and steps forward to hug Javi, pull him close, and god, Javi has missed this, too. Yuzu bumps Javi’s hat aside in his enthusiasm and they both laugh, and suddenly, Javi feels light, and bright, and drunk on things that have nothing to do with the flute of champagne he has just finished.

*

“So what are you supposed to be, anyways,” he asks Yuzu later, when Yuzu joins him in the corner where Javi has been hiding for the past ten or so minutes. It’s late, the party is in full swing, and people are dancing in the area that has been cleared in the middle of the dining room. Javi feels a little tired, jet-lag still nagging at him.

“_Kitsune_,” Yuzu says and looks at Javi from where he’s standing next to him, leaning against the wall. He’s dangerously close, Javi can feel the warm weight of Yuzu’s shoulder against his, can smell his hair and skin, herbs and lemons and something Javi can’t quite decipher. “Fox demon,” Yuzu clarifies.

“And what do fox demons do?” Javi asks, mostly just to have something to say, to distract himself from the familiar craving coiled inside his stomach, sharpened today by all that bare skin in the broad V of Yuzu’s yukata, by all the looks Yuzu has been giving him, all the seemingly innocent little touches. It’s nothing new, not exactly, they’ve always had these interactions that they both chose to ignore for the sake of their careers. Now Yuzu seems changed, however, more mature, more intense, bolder, clearer about what he wants. It makes Javi feel a little dazed.

Yuzu’s eyes glitter under the fairy lights. “We seduce people.”

Javi’s throat goes dry, and that’s it, he’s screwed. He looks at Yuzu, and Yuzu doesn’t avert his gaze the way he normally would, all coy and somehow delicate. Tonight, Yuzu holds Javi’s eye, and his lips curl up, and then Javi feels the tips of Yuzu’s fingers brushing the knuckles of his hand between them. The touch sends Javi’s mind reeling, and he’s suddenly too hot. He reaches up to take off his hat, to pop another button on his shirt.

“I need to – “ he says, gestures towards the doors leading out of the dining room.

“Air is bad,” Yuzu agrees, nodding. “Come on.”

Javi knows it’s a bad idea, probably, because anyone could see them leaving together. He follows anyway.

They walk out of the dining hall and Javi expects they’ll head out past the reception, but Yuzu takes a right, into a hallway illuminated only by the emergency signage. Javi lets himself be led and when Yuzu stops in front of a door and holds it open for Javi, he just ducks in. _We seduce people_, Yuzu had said, and while Javi is sure Yuzu has no demon powers, he certainly seems to have cast some sort of spell over Javi.

It’s a locker room, Javi realizes, and that’s about the only thought he manages to form, because then the door swings closed and Yuzu’s standing in front of him, eerie in the weak green light of the emergency exit light above the door.

Yuzu reaches up behind Javi’s head, and unties the knot holding Javi’s eye-mask in place. Then he cups Javi’s chin in his palm, holds him there, waiting.

“Can I kiss you?” Yuzu then asks. He sounds a little breathless, and – for the first time this evening – a little hesitant, like he’s not sure what’s going on, either. It makes something inside Javi crumble, the last argument for why they shouldn’t do this turning to dust at the onslaught of tenderness that washes through him. He reaches for Yuzu’s waist, the stiff fabric of Yuzu’s obi strange under his fingers as he pulls him close. And then he kisses Yuzu, soft at first, just brushing their lips together, tilting his head a little to find a good angle.

Yuzu makes an impatient sound, grabs a fistful of Javi’s hair, and pulls, bringing Javi closer, slipping a hot tongue inside Javi’s mouth.

“Oh god,” Javi whimpers, and stops thinking. He kisses Yuzu’s mouth, sucks at his bottom lip, slides his tongue against Yuzu’s. He kisses the side of Yuzu’s neck, his collarbones, his shoulders, the sparse freckles here and there. “You have no idea how many times I wanted to – “ he gasps, pushing Yuzu into the door, thinking of all the times they have changed in the locker room, how many times he’s beaten himself up for the way his eyes lingered on Yuzu’s lean but muscular back, the curve of his hip, the swell of his ass.

He pushes Yuzu’s barely-decent yukata off his shoulder, and leans down to suck at one of Yuzu’s nipples as it comes into view, a dark bloom against the white of his skin. Yuzu moans out loud at that, and the sound echoes around the empty room, snapping Javi out of the delirium.

“Shit,” he mutters when his brain kicks in.

“Shit what?” Yuzu asks, a bit dazed. He looks disheveled, all tousled hair and clothes in disarray, and Javi _wants_. God he wants so much more than this, but –

“We can’t, we shouldn’t. Shit. I _work _here now, and you – “

“I’m an adult, Javi,” Yuzu interjects, and takes Javi’s face in his hands, holds him still. “And I want this,” he says, voice low and sure. Javi wonders if this is what he sounds like in the bedroom, too, then curses under his breath when his mind floods with images. “I want you,” Yuzu adds, and slides his hands down Javi’s neck, onto his shoulders.

Javi swallows. “I – yes. Okay. I mean. Not here, we can’t.”

Yuzu laughs, a bit breathless, and drops his hands from Javi’s shoulders to tuck his own clothes back in place. “You’re right, not here.”

Javi wants to say something, something adult and mature and responsible, but Yuzu just smiles at him, winks. His lips glisten in the dim light.

“Take me home, yes?” he says.

“Home?” Javi repeats dumbly.

“Your hotel? Place you’re staying?” Yuzu suggests, smiling, and his hands are back on Javi’s neck, warm and distracting. “It’s close?”

“It is close,” Javi agrees, and shivers when Yuzu threads his fingers into the small hair at the nape of his neck. “We can walk.”

“Good,” Yuzu says, leans into Javi to press a lingering kiss to his mouth. “Let’s go.”

*

Objectively speaking, it is a short walk back to the small AirBnB Javi has rented for this trip. Tonight, though, it seems to take forever before they’re finally in the building, in the elevator. The moment Javi unlocks the door and lets Yuzu inside, Yuzu slips out of the thick coat he had bundled up in for the walk, then turns around to push Javi’s own jacket off of his shoulders.

The cape goes next, Yuzu unties it, lets it fall to the floor as he presses his hands – cold from the walk – to Javi’s neck, then under his shirt, opening a button, two, three.

Yuzu kisses him, presses himself into Javi, hip to shoulder. Javi can feel the bulge of Yuzu’s erection grind against his thigh. It makes him groan out loud. He lets his hands slide down from Yuzu’s waist, lower, onto the curve of Yuzu’s ass, and he squeezes, digging his fingers into the solid muscle there. Yuzu’s surprised, pleased hiss sends sparks down Javi’s spine.

His lips feel bruised and swollen by the time they pull apart, sensitive where Yuzu had bitten down on his bottom lip a few times. Yuzu’s eyes are all iris, and he has never looked more beautiful to Javi.

“Which one is bedroom?” Yuzu asks, tossing with his head towards the set of doors leading off the hallway they’re currently still standing in.

He’s beautiful, and it’s almost too much, the elegant slope of his neck, the strong, exposed shoulders where Javi had pushed the fabric of his yukata off a little, the pink lips hanging just slightly open as he gazes at Javi, piercing him with that dark, hot gaze.

Javi wants him madly. But he can’t. “Yuzu, we – I can’t.”

Hurt flits across Yuzu’s face and Javi wants to smack himself. “I thought –“ Yuzu starts, and he sounds so vulnerable, not at all like he had up until now, self-assured and sexy. “I thought you wanted – “

Javi exhales heavily, shakes his head. “God, Yuzu. I do.” The small laugh that escapes him is a self-deprecating one. He wishes Yuzu knew just how badly he wants him, just how badly he’s been wanting him for… a long time, probably. He reaches up, brushes his hand against Yuzu’s cheek. “But… You’re too precious to me,” he whispers, and now _he_ feels scared, vulnerable, and unsure. This feels a lot more intimate than making out in dim locker rooms. “I don’t want to ruin this with, I don’t know… a one-night-stand,” he adds, smoothing some hair behind Yuzu’s ear. Yuzu’s eyes flutter at the caress.

“A one-night-stand?” Yuzu repeats, eyebrows quirking up, sending ripples across his forehead. “Is what you think?”

Javi shrugs helplessly, bites his lip. “I don’t know,” he admits. He was not thinking much, tonight, not with Yuzu’s scent in his nostrils, not with Yuzu’s silky skin under his mouth and hands.

Yuzu smiles, almost shy. “Aw, Javi,” he says, and this time, when he touches Javi’s face, it is with such gentle care that Javi feels tears gather in his eyes. Yuzu leans in, presses the softest of kisses against Javi’s lips, like two butterflies touching in flight. Then his eyes twinkle with renewed mischief. “You know why kitsune seduce people?” he asks slowly, brushing his thumbs over Javi’s cheeks.

Javi shakes his head. He doesn’t trust his voice enough to speak.

Yuzu smiles, and steps closer, drapes his arms around Javi’s neck, standing on his toes to kiss Javi’s forehead, his nose. “Is to marry them, and be together forever,” Yuzu tells him, his breath hot against Javi’s lips, his eyes soft when Javi dares look into them.

Javi’s breath hitches, and the tears spill, two wet trails down his cheeks as immense relief floods him at Yuzu’s brave admission. And while he cries, just a bit, Yuzu is there, kissing the tears away, mumbling something in Japanese. “I waited very long time for Javi to come here,” Yuzu adds in English. “I hoped you would.” He presses their foreheads together.

“But I – “ Javi finally finds his voice. It sounds croaky, broken. “I didn’t know, I would have –“

“Shh,” Yuzu hushes, and kisses Javi’s jaw, his temple, his forehead again. “You’re here now.” Then Yuzu’s smile turns mischievous, smug. “You’re here and we need talking, but… maybe later?” he says, and waits, kneading tenderly into Javi’s shoulder with his fingers.

Javi looks at him. Yuzu’s face is soft, relaxed, but his eyes hold an invitation. He tips his chin up a little under Javi’s gaze, smirks. Javi feels arousal stir inside him again.

“Yes?”

“Yes,” Javi agrees, and reaches for Yuzu’s hand, leading him to the bedroom. “Can I take this off?” he asks once they’re standing in front of the bed. He thumbs at the fabric of Yuzu’s yukata, slides his finger along the edge, diagonally across Yuzu’s chest, stopping at the decorative obi cinching Yuzu’s waist.

Yuzu nods and raises his arms, let’s Javi tug at the knot holding the folds of fabric together, then twirls to help Javi unspool the sash of the obi, laughing. Javi joins in, then catches Yuzu once again when that is done. Yuzu’s smile is blinding, and Javi feels happiness lodge itself inside his heart like an anchor. After all these months of wondering what to do with his life, he feels like he has found purchase, finally, first with his decision to move to Canada, and now with this.

He pushes the yukata off of Yuzu’s shoulders, peels it off fold by fold, like picking petals off of a beautiful flower, _he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me_…

Javi bites the words back – too much, too soon, he thinks – but they’re stuck in his mind now, and he knows they’re true, they have always been true, in one way or another. “You’re so beautiful,” he says instead, admiring Yuzu as he stands in front of him now, wearing just a pair of black pants that remind Javi of Yuzu’s training gear, probably worn for warmth under the thin fabric of the yukata.

“Come here,” Yuzu says, and Javi does. He lets Yuzu unbutton his shirt the rest of the way, lets Yuzu kiss and nip at his chest as he goes. The little flicks of tongue that Yuzu scatters along his skin make Javi sway on his feet, his legs growing unsteady under him. “Can I – ?” Yuzu asks, his fingers at the button of Javi’s jeans.

Javi nods, feverish, and moans when Yuzu’s fingers brush against his erection through his underwear as he undoes his fly. He steps out of the jeans and watches Yuzu make quick work of his own pants.

They stare at each other for a moment then, not quite awkward but maybe a little unsure. Javi trails the lines of Yuzu’s body, so familiar and yet not, with his eyes and feels himself grow harder in his boxers. His fingers tingle with the need to touch.

Yuzu clears his throat, sits down on the edge of the bed, thighs spread wide, and leans back on his hands, studying Javi. Javi is sure he’s blushing again, and this time, Yuzu can see all of it. Javi finds he doesn’t mind. Then Yuzu looks up from the scrutiny of Javi’s body, looks at Javi from under his bangs. He smiles, and crooks his fingers at Javi, and Javi moves as if drawn by an invisible string. He climbs into Yuzu’s lap, straddling him, and Yuzu’s arms circle his waist, holding him in place, pulling their groins together.

Javi’s not sure if it’s his moan that comes first, or Yuzu’s, but suddenly the gentle hesitation is gone, replaced by a desperate need to get more, closer, _all of him._ He plunges his tongue into Yuzu’s mouth, hands threaded into Yuzu’s hair, and grinds his hips down.

They tumble backwards, lips locked, then disentangle momentarily to shuffle further up the bed. Yuzu peels off his own underwear, and Javi stares at him, the way his dick bobs free, flushed and somehow as perfect as the rest of him. He can’t believe they’re really doing this, that he can finally touch Yuzu the way he’s been imagining… Then Yuzu’s hands sneak under the waistband of his boxers, and Javi’s brain winks out.

He pushes up into Yuzu’s touch when Yuzu wraps his long fingers around him, mad with sudden lust. It feels so good, Yuzu’s hand sliding up and down his length, finding a rhythm.

“Oh fuck, Yuzu, my god,” he whimpers, and blindly reaches for Yuzu, finding a hipbone first, groping around until his hand closes around Yuzu’s erection. Yuzu lets out a whine at that, hips bucking into Javi’s palm, and it makes Javi’s head spin, the sound of him, all uncontrolled and wild.

Yuzu climbs on top of him, trapping their hands between them, which is a little uncomfortable, but the weight of Yuzu’s body against him and the extra friction more than make up for the mild discomfort. It’s not like Javi needs much, anyway, not when Yuzu leans down and licks into his ear, then leaves a series of bites down the side of his throat, towards his shoulder.

“Ah, sí,” Javi cries, trashing his hips up into Yuzu, chasing the swell of pleasure that’s building inside him. “Yes, Yuzu, please don’t - don’t stop, don’t stop.” He squeezes his eyes shut, heat licking at the edges of his consciousness.

“Look at me,” Yuzu gasps into his mouth before kissing him, and Javi forces his eyes open. “Good,” Yuzu mumbles, and gives his dick a nice, strong stroke.

Javi whimpers, and comes, spilling himself into Yuzu’s palm, riding out his release, eyes locked with Yuzu’s. Finally, the pleasure ebbs, and Javi slumps against the bed, heavy with bliss.

Absent-mindedly, he is aware of Yuzu extricating his hand. Then Yuzu lifts the hand and gives his fingers an experimental cat-lick.

“Oh god,” Javi croaks at the sight, the tip of Yuzu’s pink tongue flicking out to taste _him_ off of his fingers, so filthy and so fantastically sensual at the same time. “You’re – ” he starts, but finds he’s at a loss for words. Instead, he just pulls Yuzu close clumsily, not caring about the sticky mess smeared all over their stomachs. When Yuzu settles against him, Javi realizes that he’s still hard, his erection pressed against Javi’s thigh.

He palms at Yuzu again, movements slow and uncoordinated in his afterglow, but somehow, it seems to be enough. It only takes a few strokes and then Yuzu’s arching against him, tensing in his arms.

“Yes, _amor_,” Javi breathes into Yuzu’s ear, and Yuzu comes, singing his name like a prayer, _Javi-Javi-Ja-vi-_, spurting hot and thick under Javi’s fingers.

When he collapses against Javi, spent, Javi pulls him close, and kisses everywhere he can reach, the fragile spot behind Yuzu’s ear, his sweaty temple, the hollow between his collarbones. Yuzu sighs, content, and Javi smiles, happy to hold him as he floats down from his high.

Yuzu lets out a dissatisfied meowl when Javi moves to sit up, some time later. “I’ll just clean us up,” Javi tells him and gets up to fetch a damp towel from the bathroom. His legs feel quite wobbly under him after his orgasm, still.

Once they’re both clean, he curls up against Yuzu again, spooning up behind him, kissing his nape, smiling against the downy hair there. He’s touched this spot a thousand times with his hand, but this is so much better, so much more intimate, and he thinks he will never get enough of nuzzling up against the soft, warm skin there.

Yuzu turns in his arms, and smiles, all lazy and sloppy when he kisses Javi.

“You’re good at this, you know,” Javi tells him, runs the tip of his finger down the slope of Yuzu’s nose, traces the enticing bow of his lips.

“Mhm?” Yuzu hums, lifting an eyebrow.

“Seducing people,” Javi laughs. “But what about tomorrow, when your kitsune magic is gone, and you’re just Yuzu again?”

Yuzu snorts. “You think just Yuzu is not enough?” he asks, teasing.

“I don’t know,” Javi teases even though he is sure that _just Yuzu_ definitely is enough, more than enough.

“Then I show you tomorrow,” Yuzu says, eyes glinting, ever keen on a challenge.

Javi’s sassy reply gets stuck inside his throat when Yuzu runs his hand down his back, along his spine, past his tailbone, just brushing, feather-light, down the cleft of his ass. He shivers, and Yuzu flashes him a knowing grin.

“And if that is not enough, then when you move here to stay, I show you again, and again, and again,” Yuzu says, punctuating each _again_ with a smiling kiss. “No magic, just me.”

“You’re magic,” Javi says, and pulls Yuzu’s hand close, kisses his palm, then splays it against his excited heart. “Happy Halloween.”

“We’re magic,” Yuzu amends, and Javi agrees. On ice, or off, they always have been a little magic, together… and he can’t wait for the next chapter of this magical tale to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Had fun? Are you scandalized? Do let me know, I love comments! <3 And THANK YOU for reading.


End file.
